iPromiseYou
by TheFireInYourEyesx
Summary: when 15 year old sofiee gets kidnapped from a coven of vampires, she discovers that even the most torn up people can finally get there happing ending.
1. Goodbye

you cant knock down these walls of trust

though these four walls are colliding around us

as you stare at me with those beading eyes

i'm not afaid to think this is our one last goodbye.

i found that everything was closing around me, everyone i ever loved was gone and the killer was looking me straight in the eye. His eyes though were a furious red with tinges of green, purple and yellow, i have to say they were amazing, the colours mixed proplerly and it made his jet black hair stand out even more. His pale skin broke through the darkness though, it made him shimmer almost shine in the dark. I stood there motionless not knowing what to do, but i knew i wanted what i was dreaming for, for the last hour... death. I never wanted my life to end like this though i never wanted a choice of death. But i knew it was over and as my heart beat skipped twice, i looked up at the vampire who leapt in to take away my life.

**okaay so i'm kinda new to this. please review it would be amazing to me:] thankyou.**


	2. feelings are untouchable

_it's like i've known you my whole life_

_youre everything that i like_

_though youre nothing but a threat to me_

_i can't understand this feeling._

I woke up to cold hands shaking me rapidly on the shoulder. It hurt so much i wanted scream, but i couldn't find my voice, it was like they took everything of me, well everything that was left of me and threw it away in a dungeon and shoved the key down my throat so it would make me not talk. I thought about it for a second but i was quickly yanked up into a sitting position on the bed i was sleeping in. I was absolutley sure my dream had not come true, this was not the heaven i expected. Maybe i did something wrong to make me end up in this hell hole. But i dont know what, my grades were good, i had friends and i hadn't killed anyone.... yet, though when i get out of this place the vampire who killed my family would pay, big time.

" not so rough, katiielayne, remeber she's only human," a rough voice called softly over from the corner of the door. The girl frowned slightly and released my hand with a small sigh.

" fine but she's going to die anyway alex," she snapped shooting glances between me and him.

I looked at katiielayne who had just got up from the bed and glided gracefully to where alex stood his ground.

" i guess i'll go," she laughed solidly. And with that she was gone.

I looked at alex who bore his eyes into mine and frowned. His eyes were the same colour as the person who had drugged me and put me here, i was guessing he was the one. it was he who was first to release my eyes from his gaze and slowly he walked towards me.

" stand," he ordered watching me carefully. I didnt want to cause a scene so i did as he asked.

" what is your name," he asked lightly helping me up as i was stumbling from the drugs that they gave me. I looked at him for a while then sighed slightly.

" sofiee, sofiee taylor," i frowned put as much bore in my words as possible.

" and your name is?" i asked folding my arms across my chest. he stood there statue like then slowly paced around the room.

" im alex," he grinned lightly. he started playing around with syranges on a table next to the bed and laughed.

" whats so funny," i asked venom creeping into my voice.

" katiielayne put to much in you," he sighed talking mostly to himself as his voice was low and calm.

" what?" i yelled looking at him as he held up a long syringe.

" this is venom, venom that makes you.... different," he laughed softly, " and this my dear was injected into you."

I looked at him and frowned as i touched my arm softly where they had injected the venom, i could only slightly see the mark from where it had been placed.

" what did you do to me!" i screamed trying to find everything possible to throw at him, there were scissors, pillows and metal objects that i continuelly threw at him hoping that it would atleast get him, but he doged everyone of them and smiled making his way closer to me as i backed away tears forming in my eyes. How could they do this to me. he laughed slightly and took both my wrrists in his hands.

" stop it!" he yelled calmly. i looked at him and struggled to get away, so doing the best thing i started kicking and screaming, it was no help though, everyone here was on his side.

" sofiee stop it!" he yelled this time with anger on his face. " you stop it or else i will put more of it in you, more until you die." i looked at him my tears becoming more visable and fell to the ground. He let go and sighed softly sitting down next to me. I hid my face in my legs and began to sob. I cried for my parents, i cried for being here and i cried for everyone who has ever suffered this kind of torture. Alex cleared his throat and touch my arm softly.

" i'm sorry i didnt mean it," his voice was sincere and soft, it was almost like i could forgive him for whatever happened. I looked at him and brushed away my tears slightly.

" it's fine," i sighed, " i just dont know where i am and with my parents gone i have nothing left," tears were starting to form up again and i didnt want them to show.

" well if i tell you why youre here, will you tell me about your parents," he smiled helping me up.

" okay," i nodded and with that he placed me on the side of the bed him sitting beside me smiling down on what seemed like a torn up girl.


End file.
